L'héritage de Zero
by Mai96
Summary: Kallen raconte la part que Zero a joué, ou plutôt joue dans sa vie. Comment elle l'a aimé, et comment la punition de Suzaku – de vivre éternellement derrière le masque – n'affecte pas seulement lui. Traduction autorisé. Original : s/10887972


**Disclaimer : rien n'est a moi, si ce n'est la traduction. **

Petit avertissement : on passe du passé au présent au passé dans le passé pratiquement dans chaque paragraphe. C'est comme ça dans l'original même si cela a dut être accentué dans la traduction dut aux nombreux temps utilisé dans la langue française. Donc, oui, c'est normal. Et personnellement, je trouve que cela ajoute un plus à l'histoire.

* * *

 **L'héritage de Zero**

Selon mon humeur, j'aime parfois dire que mes enfants ont le même père, malgré la différence d'ADN.

Lelouch Vi Britannia, ou Lamperouge comme il se faisait encore appeler à ce moment, est le père de mon fils, Naoto. Je trouve cela amusant qu'il soit seulement un quart japonais, et pourtant, il a à la fois un nom et un prénom japonais. Naoto Kozuki. Il a été conçu la nuit où je me suis libéré de la prison britannian. J'avais cassé ma promesse j'ai fournis à Lelouch du réconfort après la mise en scène de la mort de Nunnally. C'était autant pour moi que pour lui. Durant mon temps enfermée dans cette cellule de verre pare-balle, j'étais venue à aimer Nunnally, plus que quand nous étions à Ashford ensemble. Elle s'ouvrit à moi d'une façon qui était impossible avant. Avec tous ces secrets révélés, elle me parla de son enfance, à propos de Lelouch, me faisant tomber encore plus en amour avec lui, tout comme j'étais venu à l'aimer, elle. C'était un type d'amour différent. Lelouch me manquait comme un amant, et pas comme un ami.

Cet amour créa mon consentement, ou je l'admets, la suggestion en fait. Honnêtement, je ne changerais rien, sauf les circonstances autour de notre première fois. C'était la seule fois. Il était choqué. J'ai envoyé C.C. hors de la pièce, lui demandant si elle pouvait aller faire un tour sur le pont pendant que je parlais avec Lelouch. Je le tenais alors qu'il sanglotait dans mes bras. Il était la personne plus vaniteuse, puissante – dans l'esprit, certainement pas dans le corps – et plus forte que je connaissais et que je connaitrais. Nous n'avons pas parlé. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation. Mes mains partirent enlever son costume de Zero.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il était en moi qu'il a réellement commencé à pleurer. Ces yeux d'améthystes sombres brillaient de larme. Sa libération n'était pas seulement physique. Je pleurais aussi. Il ne l'a probablement jamais remarqué. Il était trop pris par lui-même. Lelouch était comme ça. J'ai frotté son dos alors qu'il tremblait.

Le lendemain, il me renvoya, disant que je « devais vivre ». Ses mots firent son rejet pas moins douloureux. Je voulais mourir avec lui, mais il ne m'en a jamais donné la chance. Il me repoussa, et Rolo le sauva.

Dans le rôle d'amante éconduite, je n'ai jamais sollicité Lelouch. Au contraire, j'allais contre lui, eh ben, contre Suzaku en réalité. C'était la dernière guerre pour le monde : l'UFN contre Britannia. Il m'avait repoussé, et avait fait de moi son ennemi, alors j'allais lui donner un combat dont on se souviendrait. Je l'ai fait, mais nous avons toujours perdu. J'avais tué Suzaku pourtant, ou c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment.

La mort de l'Empereur Démon est toujours un souvenir vif. Il était sur son estrade, l'air aussi béat et satisfait que jamais. C'est seulement avec le recul que l'attente de la mort est évidente dans ses yeux. J'ai gardé mon regard sur lui tout le temps. Quand l'épée de Zero a traversé ce cœur saignant, autant littéralement que pour signifier que Lelouch avait un « cœur blessé », ma vision est devenue floue. J'ai cligné des yeux à travers les larmes aussi rapidement que possible, espérant que la scène allait changer une fois que le mur d'eau serait partit.

Elle n'a pas changé.

La trainée pourpre menant à Nunnally était la réalité. Bon dieu, j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit toujours aveugle et qu'elle n'ait pas vue cela. Elle n'était pas choquée quand Lelouch est mort. Elle sanglota tout de suite, gémissant, suppliant, martelant sa poitrine, demandant aux dieux de le ramener à la vie. Aucun autre ne comprenait sa douleur. Je ne le faisais certainement pas. Les larmes coulaient de mes yeux, pourtant, les mots n'était pas des prières ou des gémissements. Je louais Zero, disant les mots « Oui, c'est lui, là devant nous. C'est Zero. » C'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour Lelouch après son sacrifice pour nous avec le Requiem pour Zero.

Même après ces années, il est difficile d'écrire. Ma vision est de nouveau floue. Je ne peux pas agir différemment, la mémoire va devenir trop vive, et je vais de nouveau voir cela. Le rouge dans le violet va devenir une vision et me le rappeler. Peut-être que c'est dans l'autre sens que c'est les cheveux de Naoto et ses yeux améthystes, des yeux de la même teinte que ceux de son père, qui me rappellent le jour où Lelouch est mort.

Au moment où ceci est écrit, il ressemble tellement à son père à trois ans, ou du moins, Nunnally et moi le pensons. Aucune de nous deux n'est sure. Elle ne s'en souvient évidemment pas étant âgée de moins d'un an à cette époque, et je n'étais pas présente. Les quelques photos ne rendent pas justice. La seule chose que Naoto a de moi est ses cheveux. Ils sont rouges. Un autre jour, quand je prétends que son père est quelqu'un d'autre, que son père est Zero, et pas Lelouch, quand ces deux deviennent des personnes différentes de nouveau ils sont vue comme une combinaison inspirante. Naoto est souvent compliment pour son apparence, plus que d'autres enfants, sans doute. Je le saurais dans quelques mois.

Ce fut les coups de pieds qui m'ont fait m'interroger. Ce n'était pas la période manqué ou la fatigue qui signifiait une grossesse. Le stress peut causer ces symptômes, et être condamné à mort, les documents d'exécution signés par l'amour de ma vie, était sacrément stressant. Même après la mort de Lelouch, et ma mise en liberté, j'ai supposé que c'était le chagrin qui supprimait mes cycles mensuels. Cela avait un sens à cette époque. Naoto ne m'a donné de coup de pied qu'au sixième mois, et il n'avait pas assez grandis pour forcer mon estomac à grossir jusqu'au septième mois de la grossesse.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire quand les personnes demandaient qui était le père, et si nous allions être de nouveau ensemble. Apparemment, « il n'est pas là », font que les gens veulent me juger, ou raconter leur propre histoire. Une fois que j'ai commencé à dire, « le père est mort », ils me laissent seule. Peut-être que c'était la manière dont je le disais, et non les mots, qui incitait une réaction qui me rappelait un poisson hors de l'eau. Les gens se sont rarement excusés. Quand ils le faisaient, je m'en fichais. Une excuse n'allait pas me ramener Lelouch. Si cela le pouvait, je suis sûre que personne ne s'excuserait. Seulement Nunnally, Zero et moi ont pleuré Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99ème Empereur du Saint Empire de Britannia. Pas beaucoup ne croirait que j'étais assez proche de la royauté pour concevoir un enfant avec lui de toute façon.

Nunnally n'était pas présente à la naissance. Ma mère l'était. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à montrer Naoto à Nunnally jusqu'à ses deux ans. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon choix, pas dans le sens que je l'ai suggéré. Nous étions à la maison, assis devant la télé, et nous colorions. Il a levé les yeux de ses gribouillis quand Nunnally apparu à l'écran et a dit « Yeux ! Yeux ! Moi yeux ! ». Il disait qu'il pensait que les yeux de Nunnally ressemblaient aux siens. Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur. Les yeux de Naoto étaient de quelques nuances plus foncé. Pourtant, je fus envahi par la culpabilité.

Le jour suivant, j'ai usé de mon influence come la célèbre pilote du Gurren pour planifier une rencontre officielle. J'ai apporté des photos, et pas Naoto. Nunnally sanglota sur elles, me suppliant de l'amener à elle. Elle n'était pas une diplomate à ce moment. Elle était une adolescente à qui son frère aîné manquait, et qui a vu une manière de se connecter à lui à travers son fils, son neveu. Je laissai les photos dans la salle de conférence de l'ancien palais du Vice-Roi. Nunnally caressait toujours l'image vernis et humide quand je suis allé récupérer Naoto de la maison d'Ohgi.

Voir Naoto et Nunnally ensemble n'a pas juste fait mal à _mon_ cœur. Cela affecta aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Quand j'ai laissé mon fils rencontrer sa tante, quelqu'un d'autre était là. Sa présence n'était pas questionnée je n'avais jamais questionné Zero. Il était impossible de prétendre que c'était Lelouch derrière ce masque. Tout au long des années, Suzaku était devenu paresseux, ou peut-être ne pouvait-il pas représenter le leader des Chevaliers Noirs. Personne ne pouvait être aussi flamboyant et théâtral que Lelouch.

« Bonjour Suzaku, je dis, me dirigeant à l'endroit où il se tenait, sur le côté, près du lac.

– Il est le fils de Lelouch, n'est-ce pas ? » a répondu Zero, ne sonnant pas du tout affligé à propos de son identité.

J'ai supposé qu'il savait avait que je le dise.

« Ouais. »

Nous étions debout pendant un long moment, regardant Naoto apporter à Nunnally des roches aléatoires de partout dans le parc, ou même le crapaud qu'il avait attrapé. Ils se sont instantanément connectés, bien entendu. Bien entendu que le fils de Lelouch serait attiré par Nunnally. Il a même crié, pleuré, et hurlé quand il ne put monter par lui-même sur ses genoux.

Cela a apporté des larmes à mes yeux. Le bon genre de larme. C'était des larmes qui exprimaient une existence humble. Naoto me montre tant de chose sur moi-même, à propos de son père, et le monde pour lequel Lelouch était mort pour créer.

Il avait deux ans et demi quand je devins de nouveau enceinte. Nunnally et Naoto jouaient toujours dans les jardins. Il était important pour les jeunes enfants d'être dehors, de courir, de crier, de faire des autres choses et d'eux-même un désordre. Aussi, je pense qu'elle préfère cela, parce qu'il était plus facile de prétendre. Dehors, dans les jardins, un monde imaginaire peut-être créé, un monde où tout est possible. Parfois, je me plaisais à prétendre que son père était là, regardant paresseusement, dormant ou étudiant avec moi. Il n'était pas là. Zero était ici la plupart du temps. Il ne dormait jamais, à moins que Suzaku puisse dormir debout.

Parois, je me demandais à quoi il ressemblait derrière le masque, autant son expression que les changements caractéristiques de l'âge. Trois ans n'étaient pas beaucoup, mais ce sont les expériences qui font l'homme. Suzaku était-il un homme, ou était-il toujours un garçon en colère, se déchainant à cause d'une décision qu'il avait faite à huit ans ? Est-ce que son visage doux et enjoué était devenu plein de lignes dures ? Cela avait commencé avant le Requiem. Quand j'étais prisonnière, et qu'il venait me questionner à propos de Lelouch, il était toujours renfrogné.

« Sais-tu à quoi tu ressembles ? demandais-je un jour.

– Hein ? répondit Zero, se détournant de la scène pour me regarder.

– Tu as dit : "Le masque est ma punition. Suzaku est mort Zero vit maintenant." Ça veut dire que tu ne te regarde pas dans le miroir ?

– Oh… »

Il fit une pause, ressassant la question, ou peut-être que c'était l'audace de la question qu'il méditait.

« Je dois le faire. Si ma barbe pousse trop, le sous-masque devient alors réellement inconfortable. Si mes cheveux deviennent longs, cela n'a pas d'importance.

– Ils sont long comment ?

– Sous mes épaules. Un peu plus long que les tiens.

– Je peux voir ? »

Honnêtement, les mots m'ont échappé. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Peut-être que je voulais la preuve indéniable que c'était Suzaku et pas Lelouch qui était Zero. Que ce n'était pas juste un jeu comme ceux qu'il jouait avec C.C. quand ils échangeaient leur place, et qu'elle prétendait être lui pendant les périodes d'action non officielles.

Cela aurait été logique, et aurait été beaucoup plus sécuritaire s'il avait juste enlevé son masque ici. Je veux dire sécuritaire comme « sécuritaire pour moi ». Cela n'aurait pas été probablement une bonne idée en ce qui concerne son identité comme Zero. Je n'ai jamais demandé si Nunnally sait. Cela devrait aller sur ma liste de choses à faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais décrire sa chambre, où Zero m'a amenée. Les détails sont flous. Il y avait un lit, un placard plein de costume de Zero, une cape avec des masques il était un corps sous le costume. Il était un amas de chair et d'os animé.

La seule indication que c'était Suzaku était deux choses : une plume d'oie, placé soigneusement, amoureusement, sur le bureau. Cela ne semblait pas être le lieu approprié pour accueillir un tel objet. Il y avait une photo du conseil des étudiants. La première photo prise avec les nouveaux membres, quand Suzaku et moi les avons rejoints.

Quand nous étions tous heureux et les choses pas si compliquées. Les Chevaliers Noirs n'étaient pas encore formés. A ce moment, je riais de l'ironie de tout cela. Suzaku a tellement de fois refusé Lelouch. Refusé de se joindre aux Chevaliers Noirs, pas comme le fils de l'ancien premier ministre, et pas comme lui-même. Il s'est joint comme un zombie.

Le clic du casque étant enlevé a fait battre mon cœur. De longs cheveux marron tombèrent en cascade. Cela me rappelait C.C. et comment s'était le premier signe que c'était elle et non pas Lelouch derrière le masque.

Je sanglotai. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Ma main est allé devant ma bouche et j'ai fermé mes yeux un moment avant de les ouvrirent brusquement.

Suzaku ressemblait toujours à Suzaku, mais non. Je ne peux l'expliquer. Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine d'essayer. Il tendit la main vers moi, un lien de sécurité vers l'humanité, et une personne qui le connaissait. **Le** connaissait. Il essuya une larme de mes yeux et m'embrassa. Sa salive se mélangea à la mienne. Nous avons pleuré ensemble Lelouch de la même manière que Lelouch et moi avions pleuré Nunnally, sauf que Lelouch était vraiment mort. C'est ce que je suppose. Si ce crétin était là, quelque part, laissant le monde derrière lui, ses amis, et famille, son fils derrière j'allais le tuer.

Dieu, je devais avoir la pire des malchances.

Deux lignes roses m'accueillir deux mois plus tard. J'étais de nouveau enceinte, engrossé par Zero, un fantôme, et un homme mort. Suzaku ne pouvait être un père. J'allais continuer à être une mère célibataire, seulement que cette fois avec deux enfants. Naoto était heureux de tout cela, au moins.

Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à Suzaku. Il n'a jamais offert. Zero m'a offert beaucoup de chose : de l'argent, une meilleure maison, d'embaucher quelqu'un pour aider pour la dite maison. Il ne s'est jamais offert lui-même. Cette heure passé comme Suzaku et pas comme Zero était du temps emprunté. Il avait brisé une loi, et j'étais celle qui été puni. Peut-être que cela était juste ajouté à sa peine. Peut-être que cela a fait le masque encore plus lourd. Je ne l'ai jamais mis. Je ne voulais pas savoir.

Il me demanda une chose.

« Si c'est une fille, peux-tu l'appeler Euphemia ? »

L'échographie révélant le sexe était hier. J'allais avoir une fille. Des photos seront apportés la prochaines fois que Naoto et moi verront Nunnally. Je me demande qu'elle sera l'expression de Suzaku quand il les verra. Peut-être que je vais demander. Il sera là. Il est toujours là. Regardant. Il n'est jamais trop près, et jamais trop loin. Il gère bien sa punition. Mieux que je le pourrais.

Euphemia.

Ce serait amusant si je choisi de lui donner mon nom légal, Stadfeld. Mon fils, qui est un quart japonais, a un nom traditionnel, et ma fille, qui sera trois-quarts japonaise, aurait un britannien. Personne ne comprend la blague. Quand quelqu'un me demande qui est le père, je leur dit : « Il est mort. » Quelques personnes demandent si mes enfants ont le même père. Cela vient habituellement avant la question « Où est-il maintenant ? ». Les personnes qui savent que le père de Naoto était mort durant ma grossesse pensent que je suis une menteuse qui ne sait pas suivre un mensonge.

C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée de dire : « Oui. Oui, mes enfants ont le même père. » Leur père est Zero. L'homme derrière le masque est différent, et leur ADN était différent.

Le fardeau est le même.

* * *

 **Des remarques ?**


End file.
